witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Medieval Spawn/Witchblade Issue 1
Medieval Spawn/Witchblade Issue 1 is the first issue of three part crossover, between Witchblade and Spawn comics series. Synopsis Lord Cardinale, the current wielder of the Darkness invades Faerie, a land of elves with the help of Royale, a sorcerer. Only a Spawn and the new wielder of the Witchblade stand between them and their victory. Characters * Katarina * Medieval Spawn * Lord Cardinale * Elinor * Matthew Royale * Galanor * Torinor * Stalker Plot Summary It's nineteen-ninety-six, New York and Royale is resting on a bench in a park, wondering how will this city look like in six months time. He's resting is interrupted by a head in a box sitting near him and yelling profanities at him. The fact that the head still holds a grudge against him after eight hundred years of pain and misery, amuses Royale. It's eleven-seventy-five A.D. and the cruel tyrant Lord Cardinale, the current Darkness host is met by Matthew Royale in his castle in the city of Pyreness. Cardinale points out that he never heard of him. Meanwhile, Royale has heard a lot about Lord Cardinale and his dark powers, that helped him to create an empire stretching from Flanders to the south of Spain. Cardinale interrupts Royale, telling him that he's fully aware of what he is and instead asks who his guest supposed to be. Royale answers, that he's the man who will make Cardinale truly mighty. Lord Cardinale doesn't believe him, thinking that he already can do everything he wants, even creating a queen for himself out of the Darkness, that he named Elinor. Royale points out, that although Cardinale is truly mighty, his powers only work in the dark and its only matter of time, until his subjects realize this and overthrow him. To stop this from happening, Royale suggests Lord Cardinale to invade the otherworld that lies besides their own called Faerie. The spells perfected by the Faerie folk and the knowledge they possess are unimaginable and someone like Cardinale could rule our world with this power. As the light in Faerie is not drawn from our sun, the Darklings would be immune to it. Elinor then questions Royale as to what he gains from all of this. Royale answers, that he's a student of sorcery and some of the Faerie magic would fascinate him on a purely academic level, and he would relish the fact is he could study them. Although Elinor doesn't believe his answers, Lord Cardinale decides to go through with Royale's suggestion and attacks Faerie. One day later in the Otherworld of Faerie, Galinor and Torinor are enjoying the day. Suddenly, Torinor is shot in the head by an arrow. Soon after the army of Darkness attacks the kingdom and proceeds to lay siege on it. As Lord Cardinale watches the carnage, Royale warns him that because of the complicated relationship of Faerie's world to their own, the conflict he started could well spill over to Earth at any time. Elsewhere, Medieval Spawn is riding down the road as the Darklings and Faerie fall out of a portal in front of him. Seeing the Darkling killing the Faerie folk, the Spawn attacks the Darkness creatures. Although the Darklings manage to take a hold of him, the Spawn quickly evaporates them and brakes free. Meanwhile, Lord Cardinale asks as to who that stranger was. Royale explains, that it was a young Spawn, which makes Elinor to ask if he poses a threat to them. Royale reassures them that he doesn't pose any threat to their plans. That afternoon in Merrie, England, Katarina refuses to pay her bill. The taverns owner, Stalker, asks her to be reasonable as she was the one that started the conflict, which in turn damaged his tavern, hence the bill. Katarina doesn't remember starting any fights. Stalker quickly reminds her, that he insulted Vulvar the Viking and proceeded to kick the living crap out of him. Katarina points out, that it was because he made a vulgar statement about her looks. Stalker fires back, that she does this every night and this behavior is begging to take a toll on his business. As Katarina is broke and doesn't have money to pay the bill, Stalker gives her two options: either fill up a wagon with dung and drive it to Jobbie McGurk's Dung Emporium or have sex with him. Katarina decides to go with the first option and begins filling the wagon with dung. Stalker then asks as to how did Katarina ended up without money. She explains, that she signed on as a convoy guard with Dylan The Welsh, but in the end got lost, which in turn stopped them from reaching their destination and getting paid. Without warning, Katarina's right arm envelopes in Witchblade, which proceeds to create a burning spear just as the Darklings attack them. With the help of the Witchblade, Katarina fends off the attackers as the Medieval Spawn joins to aid her. Their combined forces prove to much for the Darklings and they proceed to run into Stalker's tavern. The Spawn in turn, completely blows it up. After this, Katarina questions if he's a sorcerer or something and how did he knew her name. The Spawn eludes the questions, when both are startled by Stalker shooting the last living Darkling with a crossbow. Stalker is unhappy with the Spawn destroying his tavern and also asks about the gauntlet on Katarina's hand. Katarina tells him, that the gauntlet just jumped on her when they started fighting and that it feels good possessing it. The Spawn then leaves, sensing that the rip between worlds is closing once again. Although Katarina objects as he didn't answered her questions, the Spawn adds that the elves of Faerie are in danger and he must go and help them. As the Spawn steps through the portal, Stalker suggests Katarina in following him, as he heard about the wealth Faerie possess. The Witchblade then begins to glow and Katarina decides to comply and the two step through the portal too. Meanwhile, having witnessed the battle, Lord Cardinale questions Royale as to what is Katarina wearing on her hand. Royale tells him that its a Witchblade and he believed it to be a myth. Elinor then proceeds to ask Royale if the gauntlet poses a threat to them. Royale, visibly concerned, doesn't answer. To be continued... Category:Comic Issues Category:Comic Crossovers